


Separate Lives

by wabbitseason



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Adams considers sending for his wife Abby in "1776".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Lives

_If you're sending for wives, why not send for your own?_

John reconsidered the idea. He desperately wanted to be with his wife... maybe not as desperately as Mr. Jefferson burned for his own bride, but John still needed his dearest friend. He felt so lonely in Philadelphia without her around. He went back to the boarding house every night, wishing he could tell Abby about his day. Instead John wrote her long letters, filled with all his dreams.

As much as John wanted her in Philadelphia, Abby was needed more urgently at the farm in Braintree. Nothing could change those priorities.


End file.
